


A Slaughter in The Key of Sex

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, fun times, gore gore and more gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had it all planned out, from the first person to the last, he would get it done and move on to others.<br/>He had done it first when he was fifteen and was in his first band, then Lorene Drive, and now Hollywood Undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> haha, yep, this is it. thanks to the angry yelling of meme through skype i have started this story.  
> so, enjoy~~ you HU slaughtering fucks

Danny had it all planned out, from the first person to the last, he would get it done and move on to others.  
He had done it first when he was fifteen and was in his first band, then Lorene Drive, and now Hollywood Undead.  
He had invited George to a hotel room, to have a night to themselves. He knew George wouldn't say no, not after what had happened to his wife and daughter.  
He didn't mean for anything to happen to Scarlet, only Theresa.

He had started a fight with Theresa to run her out of the house. He had set up a whole plot to make her feel guilty and he would get her to leave and that would end that.  
He howled in raged at her and she screamed right back, she gathered her things and Scarlet's things, storming out to her car.

Danny yelled at her to stop, to come back. Scarlet was NOT supposed to be part of this plan.  
Theresa had buckled their child into her car with the cut breaks and hightailed it down the road.  
They both died, along with a passenger in another car, when the breaks Danny had cut to kill off Theresa didn't work.

Danny isolated himself inside his house and raged around it.  
He had finally settled down with a beer in hand when Louie has started barking. What the hell did he want? Danny had fed, watered, took him on a long jog, let him outside several times and yet here he was barking like a maniac.

Danny screamed at the dog to no avail and finally had enough of the insistent noises and smacked Louie over the head with the butt end of the beer bottle.  
The little bulldog yelped and ran as fast as its little legs could carry it into Danny's bedroom.

Danny followed him, reaching under the bed and grabbing his hind leg. Louie, obviously terrified out of his mind, turned around and sunk his teeth into Danny's fingers.

He yanked the dog out from under the bed and delivered a blow to his abdomen. Another to his throat before just randomly flinging his fists at the animal.  
He wrapped his hands around Louie's throat, tightening his grip, his teeth gritted and bared. Louie gagged and writhed, Danny squeezed harder, his anger dissipating slowly.

Danny released the dog's throat and fell back off of his knees and onto his butt.

 

Now he was opening the door to George, wearing a false smile on his face.  
"Hey, Danny Boy." George said before pushing his way into the room and closing the door behind him, locking it and placing his hands on Danny's hips firmly.

Danny smiled with what might have looked seductive but for him he was just imagining what would happen after George and him had sex.  
He kissed up George's neck, to under his chin before turning around and walking to the bed, starting to remove his clothes.

George followed in suit, stripping himself bare and ogling at Danny in his tight underwear.  
George did the favor of pulling the panties off of him and laying him down on the bed.  
Danny kissed him, sucking on his lips and tounge, running his hands down his body, relishing the slight amount of fat over his stomach and hips. Danny favored the men with fat on them, they were always the best.

George had slipped his fingers into Danny's mouth. He worked up saliva and whirled his tongue around and in between them.  
George pulled them away and settled down between the other's legs, spreading them apart and rubbing from his knee to his calf.  
"Ready?" George asked, looking up at Danny.  
"Yeah." Was all he said as George pushed his index finger inside him.  
He let out a squeaky moan as George wriggled it around in him.

George, by the wishes if Danny himself, pushed the last two fingers in at the same time, flexing them inwards.  
"Oooh!" Danny called out, pushing himself against George's fingers.  
His fingers pulled out and Danny sighed, ready for the second to main event.  
"You have a condom?" George asked, kneeling between Danny's legs.  
"It's fine, Georgie, we've done this before and I'm not worried about you being promiscuous with anyone else."  
George shook his head and sighed jokingly before leaning down and kissing Danny, lifting his hips and pushing himself in.  
Danny shakily sighed and gripped George by the back of his head as he stared moving his hips.  
It would be so easy to just break his neck right here. Maybe he could, it wouldn't diverge from the original plan much. It would be painless, though, not exactly what he wanted.

Keeping to the plan it is.  
Danny reached his hand behind and under the pillow he was on, arching his back, making it look like he was in pure pleasure. In all reality this was more for fun than anything.  
He'll fuck the guys then kill them in their own special ways, and if they wouldn't sleep with him then he would just up and kill them right there. That's the complete plan.

With George's head in buried in his shoulder he wouldn't see anything that was about to occur.  
Danny quickly pulled the small, already uncapped syringe from under the pillow and swung his hand out towards George's neck, letting out a loud moan, hopefully fooling his foe.  
Yes, his foe, like in a game of chess or tic tac toe. This was just a fun little game for him. Nothing more. Once this round was finished he'd find new players to start another game with.

He jabbed the needle of the syringe into George's neck, quickly pushing down the plunger before pulling it away and tossing it across the room, clenching the bed sheets in his hands.

"Ah, fuck, Danny, I'm gonna cum." George muttered as he did just so, making Danny curl his toes at the feeling of him twitching inside him.  
George panted into his neck for a few seconds before pulling away and out, laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around Danny as he turned away.  
"You didn't cum. I'm sorry." George said quietly.

"No reason to be sorry, George." Danny sighed, playing it off like he knew this would happen.  
"I just haven't been at it much and I'm still not really feeling it after everything that's happened."

George sighed and hugged Danny tighter, "I understand, It's okay."

George settled for sleeping while Danny waited a few more moments before falling asleep.

 

Danny was woken by the sounds of gurgling and writhing next to him. Danny turned over to see George wide eyed, blood pooled in his mouth and flowing down the sides of his face. His limbs shaking and convulsing at his sides.  
Warfarin and cyanide were obviously a good choice.

Danny smiled at George's convulsing body, loving the way it moved and the sounds he made. 

Eventually, after about ten full minutes of glorious suffering, at least to Danny, he stopped moving.

Danny laid back down beside him, watching the blood still trailing down his cheeks, emptying his mouth of the thick liquid.

Well, nows as good of time as any to inject that preservative.  
A simple dose of altered methanal, would keep him fresh and because of the alteration nontoxic.

 

Finished with the first 'level' as Danny would like to call it, he covered George with the duvet they had slept under, collected any evidence of him being there, grabbed the room key, which happened to be an actual key due to the age of this hotel, and exited the door.  
Setting up a new lock on the inside before George got there would come in handy, it was specially made to resist most forced entrances and was difficult to open, even by the most skilled locksmith. 

Danny jogged down the stairs of the hotel and out to his car before starting it and getting on to his next opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a great fuckin spiel but then my phone fucked up and deleted everything so here we go again.
> 
> just fucking read it

Danny spent the night driving to his and Jorel's meeting place. Having already set up a time to get with him at another hotel, more of an inn really, completely outside the city, away from any civilization.  
Somewhere he could give Jorel a death that suited him, one filled with blood, love, and heartbreak.

Jorel was the kind of guy who never shut up about blood and being depressed, it just suited him to die like this.

The hotel room was unlocked when he entered, smiling at the man laying on the bed with his phone above his face.  
"J." Danny said loudly.  
Jorel dropped his phone on his face, jumping in surprise, "God damn, Danny, knock for Christ's sake!"  
Jorel sat up, his boxers riding up on his legs a bit.

"Sorry, didn't think that'd scare you." Danny chuckled, spotting the backpack at the foot of the bed.  
Ah, yes, Jorel Decker, a kinky bastard, likes getting tied up and fucked hard.  
Jorel was already stripping off his shirt, along with removing his boxers.  
"You did get that text with what the safe word is, right?" Jorel raised a thick eyebrow as Danny nodded, starting to, once again, remove his clothes.

Grabbing the backpack, Danny pulled out a length of black, red lined, nylon robe and one of those wonderful ball gags.

 

Danny turned Jorel over onto his stomach gently, putting the middle of the rope around his abdomen before pushing his limbs inward and tying them together with his feet crisscross below him. 

Jorel twisted his wrists and flexed his ankels, satisfied with the bindings.   
Danny smiled, only now realizing how much pain he was allowed to cause Jorel during this.

Danny reached out at the other's ass and grabbed it with his hands, digging his growing nails into the soft flesh, soliciting a gravely groan from Jorel.  
He trailed a finger down the crack and stopped at his hole. Danny smiled a sideways grin, showing off his teeth and looking up at Jorel's reaction as he pushed his finger in.

Jorel gasped loudly and let out an odd sound as Danny quickly added another.  
Jorel panted outwards and arched his back as best as he could being practically hog tied.  
Danny pressed in another and Jorel tightened himself down around them, whining loudly making more of a 'hnng' sound than anything else.  
Danny pushed his fingers down into Jorel, pressing around for his prostate.   
It was all part of the plan to make Jorel feel good before bringing him into a world of Hell, to make him think nothing was going to happen, that they would have sex, cuddle and sleep.

Danny pulled his fingers out quickly, noticing the bloody mucus under his nails, the exact reason he let them grow out for this long.   
Danny wiped it off on the blankets of the bed and put the gag in front of Jorel's face who opened his mouth, willingly being gagged before death.

He tightened the straps around the back of his head and ran his hands down the muscular body.  
His body all muscle while his face had a cute amount of pudge to it.

Danny gripped himself and jerked himself a few times before forcing himself into Jorel's ass.  
Jorel let out another 'hnng' sounding scream.

Steadying himself on his knees, Danny pulled his hips back and pushed back in quickly, repeating the process while digging his nails into Jorel's hips.  
He sped up and slowed down until he found a pace and rhythm he enjoyed, not really giving a fuck about what Jorel wanted at the moment.

He leaned down over Jorel's back and panted into his neck. He wasn't much of a fan of exerting this much energy just to kill someone.

Danny, deciding that before he exhausted himself with ejaculating, pulled himself out of Jorel and pushed the younger man into the mattress, pulling his knife from where his clothes were.

 

Danny flicked out the blade, just a simple, spring assisted tanto blade.  
His first impulse was to just stab Jorel in the ass. Damn, that sounded like the best thing ever right now.  
That's it, alter the plan just a tad, stab him in the ass first.

Jorel was trying to say something, his speak muffled by the gag that stretched his mouth open and inhibited his tongue's movement.

Danny pulled Jorel's left asscheek to the side, the knife in his right hand. Danny pressed the tip of the knife at Jorel's entrance and licked his lips, he couldn't wait to hear the muffled screams, see the blood dripping.

He pushed the knife downwards with speed, reveling in Jorel's half thwarted scream.   
Jorel pulled away, but with his limbs tied up and a knife inside him he only made another pained sound before sitting still.  
His eyes were wide open until Danny pulled the knife out to the tip and plunged it back down, more than likely ripping a hole through his intestines and into his body.  
Jorel let out another gruff scream before Danny pushed his face into the bed, "I need you to shut up, J. Just be quiet, alright?"  
Jorel shook in terror, the fact that such a docile and gentle guy could want to hurt him like this, he couldn't even utter out their confirmed safe word. He didn't dare say the safe word, anyway, fearing what the older man might do to him next.

Danny removed the knife from Jorel's backside before flipping the terrified man onto his back, cranking his legs in painful ways to do this.

Jorel stared up a Danny who was still settled by his crossed and tied legs.  
He could feel that the bedsheets under him were wet and a warm bubbly feeling, accompanied with a jab of pain every time he moved, was spreading through his gut.

Danny watched Jorel's chest rise and fall in a rapid pace. Danny moved upwards, straddling Jorel's torso.  
Danny drew the blade of his knife around Jorel's right nipple, making him squeal loudly at the feeling of the skin separating into an inner and outer circular rings.   
Danny moved on to the nipple's counterpart and did the same, hand pressed on Jorel's chest, caressing down the middle with his thumb.  
Danny licked his lips as he moved lower on his opponent's body.  
He gripped Jorel's length in his hand and move it in a slow rhythm, lubricated by blood.  
Jorel closed his eyes, he let out a small breath and Danny chuckled.   
Jorel opened his eyes and furrowed his brows at Danny.  
Danny wore a wicked smile as he lifted the knife from its place of the bed, lowering it down to Jorel's manhood.  
Jorel's eyes widened at the thought if Danny doing something as cruel as that.  
"I'm kidding, J, I wouldnt do that." Danny smiled at him befire raising the knife to his collar, right bellow his neck and pushing the blade in harshly.  
Jorel let out a loud scream, wishing someone would hear him. Of course Danny had suggested to come here when he wanted to do this.  
Danny was trying to kill him, no, he was killing him, one of his best friends was killing him.

Jorel stared at Danny as his vision got shaky and blurry, he squinted his eyes, trying to make out the other's facial expression.  
Danny had that same sweet smile he had when he'd seen a puppy, watched his daughter playing, or even when he saw something so tragically romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos(i fuckin swear anon)  
> did any of you guys get the damn markiplier reference??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead yet(as much as i wish i was). this one is because of the same reasons everything is late.  
> its shorter because of some dilemmas im facing but other than that enjoy....  
> (TW for rape/noncon)

Danny shut his car door, shoving his keys in his pockets. Next up was Matthew, he doubted he would get any sex at all from this guy, but it was worth the try.  
Danny strode up Matt's walkway, confident he could overpower him if he fought back.

Danny stepped up onto his concrete porch steps and knocked on the door, waiting for Matt to answer.

Matt opened the door, his hair flattened to his head on one side like he just woke up.  
"Danny, what the fuck man? It's four in the fucking morning."

Danny looked Matt over, he was just in his boxers, obviously not caring about his appearance this early in the day.  
"Can I just come in, Matt?" Danny said, trying his best to look unhappy. He had washed away Jorel's blood from his hands and arms and had kept his clothes far enough from the bed to not get stained.

Matt sighed loudly and opened the door enough for him to come inside.  
"What made you decide to come here? You always go to Jorel and George when you're upset, man." Matt said this as he flopped down on his sofa.  
Danny sat down next to him, leaning and curling up against the other.

Matt slouched some and Danny moved his hand onto Matt's thigh.  
He pulled his hand onto the other's crotch and squeezed tightly.

"Excuse you, Danny." Matt said as he inched away.  
Danny moved closer, grabbing Matt's shoulder and forcing him towards him, swinging a leg over his to straddle him and force him to sit.

Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Danny, you're drunk, aren't you?  
Danny shrugged and placed his hands on the others shoulders, staring him down.  
"Danny, get off." Matt said, going to stand up when Danny slammed him back down making his head bounce off the wall behind his couch.

"Ow, fuck! What the Hell? Danny, get off, right now!" Matt moved to push him off when Danny's hands wrapped around his throat.  
He put his hands on his assaulter's side to hold him away and froze when he tightened his grip.

"Hey, hey. Danny. You wanna do somethin', we can do somethin', alright? Just let go of my neck." Matt stared up at him with wide eyes.  
Easier than Danny thought it would be. He hoped this was still considered what he had thought of as his plan. Considering Matt didn't actually agree to this willingly and was being forced into it, Danny was sure it was.  
Time to bring up some past trauma for lil Matty.

Danny loosened his grip on Matt's throat, narrowing his eyes, moving them down to Matt's boxers, pulling them down around his thighs and to his ankles.  
Danny stared straight at Matt, eyes never leaving his.  
Danny began unbuckling his belt and saw Matt's eyes shift down to his hands then back up to his eyes.

It was great seeing him scared like this. Matt had never told him what had happened, but he sure as Hell over heard him and Dylan talking about it one night.  
Danny wriggled out of his pants and underwear, staring back at Matt.  
Danny pulled his shirt off over his shoulders to give the full affect.

Matt was already breathing heavily, not from excitement, but from fear. Danny was sure that he'd hyperventilate before anything even happened.  
"Breathe, Matt." Danny said, his voice cold since the other already knew his intentions. Maybe not of murder, but at least of causing him harm. 

Danny gave an example of the the deep breathing he wanted Matt to do. Matt copied him poorly as the breath shakily left his lungs.

Danny leaned down to Matt's face and gave him a light kiss while jerking him off slowly.  
Matt squeezed his eyes closed, trying to keep from crying because his friend was /raping/ him. Matt was paralyzed with fear brought on by memories of a different day.

"Matt, stop crying, it's not attractive." Danny said, moving his hand slightly faster after feeling Matt harden in his grip.  
"S-S-Sorr-y." Matt gasped out, involuntarily bucking his hips upwards.   
Danny pulled the other's legs upwards, making him let out a squeak of what could have been surprise.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and held the top edge of the couch in his hands.  
Danny watched Matt's terrified face as he forced himself into the other, staring as tears ran down his face. 

Matt's breath was still coming in shaky gasps and it irritated Danny with the raspy sounds every time he breathed in.  
Danny smacked the back of his head, making Matt lean his head forward in shock and fear.  
The older man yelped as his once friend began to move quickly.

His silently crying became loud sobs in a matter of seconds.  
"Matthew, be quiet, I don't want your neighbors to anythings going on, damn it."   
Danny had one hand planted on the couch and the other gripping Matt's hip roughly.

Matt's hands had moved down beside him to grip the couch and his right one found Danny's left.  
He held it tightly, squeezing, hoping to find some kind of relief from the excruciating pain.

Danny pulled his hand up from Matt's, the other away from his hip and putting them both back up to Matt's throat.  
The curly haired man's eyes shot open, wide with terror, extreme fear.  
"Da-anny, no, l-et go." Matt shut his eyes again when Danny began to squeeze his hands around his neck.

Matt grabbed at his wrists, pulling at his fingers, pushing at his shoulders, his breath being pushed out by each struggle to get away.

He felt light headed, nauseous, any breath coming out was wheezy and stiff.   
Matt could see fizzy, popping, stars in front of his eyes, black lining the edges of his vision.  
What if Danny didn't stop once he was passed out? What if he continued to strangle Matt to death?

Matt's grip on Danny's forearms was loosening as he started blacking out.

Danny kept his grip tight long after Matt had passed out. He was careful to do this efficiently, keeping his hands around the other's neck for at least thirty minutes.

He released Matt's throat, the flesh indented from his fingers, garnished with black, blue and green.  
Danny admired his handy work, pun intended, and pulled away from the chilling corpse. 

He sat down next to Matt's body and threw his arm around it's shoulders.  
"Nap time." Danny muttered, having not slept very long or well since he started with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its useless but, comments over kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy! another one at an an end! i fucking love the way this one turned out!  
> if you wanna see some art i did for this one, go here: https://youtu.be/bna0WsMfF8Q
> 
> anywhore!  
> enjoy~~ you soul sucking lil shits!

Waking up, Danny moved his arm away from Matt's stiff body.  
His stomach rumbled as he pulled a throw blanket over his friend, "Wonder what he's got for breakfast."

Danny wandered to Matt's kitchen and searched through his fridge, a carton of fresh eggs and a bottle of milk.  
Danny lit the stove and buttered a pan, letting it heat up as he poured himself a glass of milk.

His egg was fried as always, seasoned with salt and lemon pepper. He sat down at Matt's kitchen table, and tucked into his food, taking periodical sips of milk.

With his breakfast done and dishes put away he meandered his way to Dylan's house.

 

With Dylan fresh out of a relationship he was either stoned or drunk into a stupor. In other words, easy prey for Danny to take advantage of.

He walked right into the house, not worried about Dylan minding.  
"Hey, Dylan!" He called into the house, guessing Dylan was in the loft where he enjoyed smoking and drinking whatever he had on hand. 

"'M up here."  
Of course. Danny knew that loft was containing the young Mexican.

Danny jogged up the steep stairs and looked into the open ended room.  
Dylan was on the phone with someone, promptly saying goodbye and hanging up as Danny entered the room.  
"What's up Danny-Boy?" He asked, sitting up on the bed he was on as Danny sauntered over to him and sat down over his legs.

Dylan sighed and fell back into the covers, "No thanks, Danny, I'm not drunk or high enough, or stupid for that matter."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You just went through something traumatic, I went through something kinda like it, and you've come here looking for sex to get it off your mind when you should go seek help from a professional." He said, closing his eyes, looking somewhat worried.

That cut the line, he had to get this done somehow.

Danny pushed his right hand against Dylan throat, making the bigger man surge forward, trying to knock him away.  
His hands wrapped around Danny's upper arms, squeezing them and digging his nails in, pushing them away.  
He gritted his teeth, spit flying out from his lips as he wrestled with Danny, trying to push him off, not realizing how strong he actually is.

The front door slammed open. Thank God, just in time.

Foot step charge up the stairs and he's greeted by air forcing it's way i to his lungs.

A brawl was established on the loft floor, with Dylan joining in to his friend away from Danny.

Danny reached into his back pocket and produced his favored knife, drawing the blade and swiping out at Dylan who had his by the shoulders.  
He caught Dylan on his chest, earning a surprised and pained yelp. 

Danny was shoved away and Dylan pressed his hand to his bleeding wound as Danny rushed back at them, rage building.

This was supposed to go well, Jordon wasn't supposed to show up, Dylan wasn't supposed to be aware about anything!

Danny reaches them again and caught Jordon off guard, piercing his left shoulder, making him scream out before gripping the older man by the base of his neck.  
Dylan had caught his arms and pulled him away from the weapon still in the rapper's arm.

Danny's rage influenced him into an instinctual mode, a hand around his throat and two more at his wrists, it wouldn't happen again.

He lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Jordon's forearm, making him pull it back with a screech, his teeth ripping the skin and drawing a stream of blood.  
"Fuck!" He shouted, holding his hand over the wound.

Danny flipped his wrists over in Dylan's loosened grip and grabbed the younger man's.  
He planted his foot in his lower stomach and kicked him away, forcing him to topple over a wicker chair and into the long desk behind it.

The clatter of furniture was finished by a loud ringing.

Danny pushed a hand to his side, bringing it back up and seeing a good amount of blood leaking from a wide wound in his ribs.

The adrenaline ceased flowing and his brain finally registered the actual pain he was in.  
His wrists and neck felt bruised but it was nothing compared to the stinging, throbbing pain in his chest.

He pushed his hand back over the wound covering it with the other and looking to Jordon.  
He'd shot him.  
Not even to just disable him, but to _kill him_.

He pushed off with a growling breath and reached for Jordon, his hands locking in the younger's shirt before feeling another pain, this one greater, the sound louder.

He clung onto his shirt as Jordon pulled his bloodied hands away, dropping him to the floor on his back.

Danny didn't speak as the two men left, their words blurring into fuzzing speech, his eyes following them the whole way down the stairs before he closed them.

 

"Hey."  
Someone spoke, their words distant.  
" _Hey_."  
They said, harsher, more deliberate.

Danny opened his eyes just a hatch, look at the face above him.  
"Thought you'd be better at this, said you were, Daniel."

"I tried." He muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Not hard enough." The man smacked him on the cheek, jolting him out of the quiet sleep he was falling into.

"I _tried_." Danny said, gritting his teeth and holding back tears.

"Bullshit."

"I tried, Aron! I fuc-k-ing tr-ied!" He cried out, the tears escaping.

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos!  
> HEY WHATD I TELL U MYRILLO??!! I TOLD YOU I HAD GOOD SHIT FO YO!  
> (theres a man moaning in pain from being shot on tv *nut*)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments over kudos,  
> no really, stop giving kudos and leave a comment. im fucking sick of the kudos. i get excited cuz i get an email from ao3 then realize its fucking kudos.


End file.
